Draco versus Draco
by Inefable
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Draco y Harry le regala un Doll que luce exactamente como el rubio pero que tiene la personalidad de Brian Kinney.
1. CapítuloxI

Este fic lo escribí para Perla Negra como regalo de cumpleaños.

**Disclaimer (personajes): **Dean Winchester (aún) no es mío y, muy lamentablemente, Brian Kinney tampoco lo es.

Harry y Draco fueron vilmente secuestrados de la tenebrosa mansión de Jo Rowling para poder ser los protagonistas de este crack!fic.

**Disclaimer (referencias):** 'The Bronze' y la idea de los Dolls ('Dollhouse') son de (Dios) Joss Whedon.

Sylar pertenece a (Peter Petrelli) Tim Kring.

**xxx **

**Draco versus Draco**

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, comiendo un trozo de tarta y obligando a su cerebro a pensar qué podía llegar a gustarle a Draco como regalo de cumpleaños.

La tarta se había acabado y él continuaba sin saber qué regalarle al quisquilloso rubio que desde hacía varios días le venía diciendo que "por tu propio bien, tendrás que regalarme algo que me encante."

¿Y qué le encantaba a Draco?

Harry suspiró y pensó que el chico ya tenía todo lo que le encantaba.

¿Dinero? Tenía y mucho.

¿Caramelos? Por todas partes, hasta debajo de la almohada.

¿Ropa? Sí y hecha a medida.

¿Follar? Todos los días.

¿Él mismo? No, eso no.

Bueno, sería difícil regarle un Draco Malfoy al mismísimo Draco Malfoy pero era clarísimo que el muchacho se adoraba en demasía y un 'él' de regalo le iba a encantar.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Quizás, pensó Harry, él podía tomar Poción Multijugos para lucir como el Slytherin. No, no, eso no serviría porque no podía pasar el resto de su vida con otro cuerpo.

Un poco resignado, decidió ir al Callejón Diagon, ya que, con un poco de suerte podía llegar a encontrar otro obsequio pertinente con los gustos de su novio.

Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, se encontró con Blaise Zabini, que también estaba teniendo problemas para decidir qué comprar.

"Ve a un WP," le recomendó el Slytherin, tras oír su descabellada idea.

"¿A un qué?"

"A un WizPorn. Puedes regarle un Doll."

Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

Como era evidente que el Auror no tenía idea de nada, Blaise lo acompañó a uno de esos WPs y habló con la vendedora. "Necesitamos un Doll para dentro de dos días."

La muchacha asintió y caminó hacia el mostrador a buscar un frasco. "Un recuerdo donde se lo vea bien, por favor."

Blaise, entonces, tomó su varita y depositó uno de sus recuerdos en el frasco que, Harry decidió, seguramente era un Pensadero.

Si bien aún seguía bastante confundido con respecto a lo que estaba pasando, no dijo nada y se limitó a observar a Blaise y a la vendedora. La chica le acababa de entregar unos papeles al otro muchacho y éste los leía con el ceño fruncido. "Me gustaría ver a Kinney y a Winchester," dijo un rato después.

Harry volvió a levantar una ceja. ¿Qué eran un Kinney y un Winchester?

"Ahora mismo se los muestro," anunció la vendedora y se retiró rápidamente.

"Blaise, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó el Gryffindor, observando todos los rincones del extraño local, que estaba repleto de objetos obscenos, espejos y frascos.

"Un Doll es un muñeco sexual que puede lucir como tú quieras. El Doll que encargué lucirá como Draco."

"¿Y qué son un Kinney y un Winchester?"

El Slytherin sonrió, aparentemente divertido debido a la ignorancia del otro chico. "Son personalidades. Los Dolls vienen con una personalidad base pero es muy limitada, sólo pornográfica y nada más. Kinney y Winchester son personalidades interesantes y creo que le gustarán a Draco."

Momentos más tarde, la vendedora regresó y le pidió a Blaise que la acompañara a la 'Sala de Prueba'.

Los dos se fueron a esa Sala y Harry se quedó solo, aún bastante aturdido. Se aproximó a una biblioteca y leyó algunos de los títulos de los libros: 'Las siete claves para follar en lugares públicos', 'Me enamoré de mi Doll', 'Hipogrifilia: el placer de hacerlo con un hipogrifo'.

"Listo," musitó la voz de Blaise, a sus espaldas. "Creo que Kinney será mejor," comentó a la vez que acomodaba su túnica, que lucía sospechosamente desaliñada, al igual que su cabello. "Tienes que venir a buscarlo mañana a la noche… Le va a encantar. Te lo aseguro." Suspiró y se lamió los labios.

"Hmm, claro," respondió llanamente, Harry. "Bueno, ¿es regalo compartido o tú le comprarás otra cosa?"

"Yo le compraré algo que necesitará para _jugar_ con el Doll."

Harry se encogió de hombros y Blaise meneó la cabeza, riéndose internamente gracias a la ingenuidad del Auror.


	2. CapítuloxII

Al día siguiente, Harry le dijo a Draco que iría a visitar a Ron, seguro de que el rubio no querría acompañarlo. La verdad es que no fue a la casa de su amigo sino al WizPorn donde el Doll de Draco seguramente ya lo estaba esperando.

Entró a la tienda y la vendedora le sonrió. "Le ha quedado un Doll maravilloso. Acompáñeme."

El muchacho siguió a la chica a una habitación bastante oscura y allí, sentado sobre un sillón negro, se encontraba el Doll. Harry tuvo que contener el aliento al verlo, pues de veras sí era maravilloso. Lucía como Draco pero, a la vez, era extrañamente distinto.

Al verlos entrar, el Doll se puso de pie y les sonrió. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y tragó saliva al percatarse de lo muy bien que le sentaba la ropa negra al rubio. ¿Y tenía una pulsera? Bueno, lo que fuera que fuese, también le quedaba bien.

"Aún no lo conoce. Debemos incorporarle información," explicó la vendedora, sin dejar de mirar al rubio. Éste, sin embargo, no la miraba a ella sino a Harry, quien había empezado a sentir un calor repentino. Un poco nervioso, se acercó al Doll y le sonrió, preguntándose cómo demonios era posible que luciera tan real.

"Cierra la boca. Luces patético," le dijo el Doll, de manera altanera pero peligrosamente sensual.

"El acento," farfulló Harry, una vez que pudo recuperar su capacidad para comunicarse verbalmente. "¿Por qué habla así?"

"La personalidad es norteamericana. Podemos cambiarlo, si lo quiere," le respondió la morena vendedora.

El Doll miró fijamente a Harry y levantó una ceja. "¿Realmente quieres cambiarme?" le preguntó.

Harry titubeó. A Draco no le gustaban los norteamericanos, no obstante, ese norteamericano no podía caerle mal a nadie. No sabía qué hacer y de tan solo mirar al otro muchacho, se sentía considerablemente intimidado. ¿Cómo podía decirle que quería cambiarlo, que no era perfecto tal cual estaba?

"Escúchame," pronunció el Doll. "¿Me estás escuchando?" Harry asintió, cautivado por esa autoritaria y seductora manera de hablar. "Si quieres, puedes cambiarme pero tú saldrás perdiendo."

"Es cierto," comentó la vendedora. "Este Doll en particular es muy orgulloso y le molesta que lo modifiquen."

"Bueno, creo que me lo llevaré así," resolvió Harry. Realmente, a Draco no podía molestarle algo tan insignificante como el acento. Ese Doll estaba para comérselo vivo. ¿A quién podía importarle su manera de hablar?

El rubio sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. "¿Te quedas o… vienes?"

Harry suspiró y le pagó rápidamente a la vendedora una ridícula cantidad de galeons. Pero a Draco le encantaría el regalo, así que, no importaba qué tan caro hubiese sido.

"¿Desea incorporarle información?" inquirió la joven. Ante la confusa mirada de Harry, añadió. "Si lo hace, el Doll lo reconocerá a usted, a sus amigos y al contexto en el que se encuentra. Sin esa información, se quedará como está ahora, sin conocerlo."

"Me gusta así," respondió Harry y caminó hacia el Doll, que le dedicó una semi-sonrisa.

En el trayecto al departamento, conversaron bastante y el Doll demostró ser inteligente y simpático, aunque bastante sarcástico y demasiado honesto. "¿Cómo quieres que te llame?" le preguntó y el rubio lo miró incrédulo.

"Soy Draco."

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "No, no eres Draco, eres un Doll que luce como él. Necesitas otro nombre." Frunció el ceño, pensativo. "Gale. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Hasta para mí suena demasiado gay. ¿Cómo será mi sobrenombre? ¿Ga? Eso sí que será interesante," contestó, sin prestar demasiada atención, pues estaba interesado en los muebles de la sala de estar. "¿Es una mesa italiana?"

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. Draco se encargó de la decoración. Su cumpleaños es mañana, así que, tendrás que esconderte en alguna parte para que todavía no te vea."

Gale se rió ante lo absurdo de la situación. "Si esperas que me esconda en un ropero o bajo tu cama, te advierto que no pienso hacerlo." Miró a Harry fijamente y sin pestañar ni una vez, comenzó a quitarse la camisa negra sin mangas. "Estoy seguro de que a tu novio no le molestará que empecemos sin él." Arrojó la prenda al suelo y antes de que Harry pudiese reaccionar, ya se estaba quitando los pantalones.

"No, espera," ordenó el moreno pero Gale lo ignoró olímpicamente. "No hagas eso." Se acercó al rubio y posó sus manos sobre el pantalón, para subirle la cremallera.

En ese preciso instante, se abrió la puerta de entrada y Draco Malfoy observó la escena con ojos sorprendidos que intentaban ocultar esa sorpresa. "¿Qué demonios, Potter?"

Harry alejó sus manos de Gale y miró a Draco, sin saber qué decir. "Puedo explicarlo."

"Pues, hazlo," dijo el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando a Gale de manera despectiva, aunque era evidente que, en realidad, quería atarlo a su cama y hacerle todas las cosas habidas y por haber.

"Iba a-"

"Quitarme el pantalón para follar conmigo durante un siglo pero tú nos interrumpiste," completó Gale, casualmente. Se sentó en un sofá y miró la alfombra. "¿Tienes un cigarrillo?"

Draco tomó aire, conjuró un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego, bebió, se sentó, se puso de pie, volvió a sentarse y luego habló. "¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es?" preguntó, indicando a su Sosías.

"No soy un eso. Soy-"

"Cállate. A ti no te hablaba," lo interrumpió Draco, sin siquiera mirarlo. "¿Compraste un Doll?"

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. "Creí que te iba a gustar," admitió, un tanto avergonzado.

Draco estaba demasiado atónito y ofendido como para decir algo inteligente al respecto. ¿Un Doll? ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando Harry? "¿Has enloquecido? ¿Cómo nos desharemos de él?"

Gale puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la cocina.

"¿Deshacernos?" preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

"Un Doll se apega a una persona, en general al comprador, y es casi imposible lograr que se aleje," respondió Draco, mirando con desprecio a Gale, quien había regresado, y estaba recostado en el sofá, con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

"¿Me trajeron para verlos discutir como una puta pareja casada o para que follemos?" Se quitó los zapatos y bebió de la botella.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto." Draco miró a Harry y sintió ganas de ahorcarlo. "Como si yo no fuese suficiente," agregó, sumamente ultrajado.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. "No lo compré para mí." Procuró calmarse un poco y se aproximó a su novio. "Sólo quería que te divirtieras un poco. Eso es todo." Se encogió de hombros y realizó una mueca.

"Qué escena más tierna y conmovedora." Gale se puso de pie y resopló al mirarlos. "De veras son patéticos." Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina y eso provocó que el Doll le sonriera para irritarlo aún más. "Me voy a bailar. ¿Vienes, Harry?" Se lamió los labios de manera casi imperceptible y tuvo que sonreír al ver la expresión de sorpresa del moreno. "Sólo di 'sí' o 'no'."

"Hmm, bueno, ern…" Harry volteó la cabeza para mirar al Slytherin. "Es su primer día aquí y no conoce a nadie. Además, ya es de noche y podría perderse."

Draco no dijo nada al respecto y, simplemente, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. Harry iba a ir a buscarlo cuando una mano se posó en su cintura. "Me aburro," le susurró Gale al oído y eso hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. Había algo condenadamente sexy en esa manera de hablar y Harry no lograba descubrir qué era.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a Gale y, una vez más, tuvo que contener el aliento. ¿En qué momento se había cambiado al peinado? El rubio platinado ya no estaba prolijamente peinado; por el contrario, lucía un tanto salvaje y le daba al chico un aspecto de 'recién follado'.

Gale se puso los zapatos y la camisa pero no se molestó en abrocharla. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió del departamento, con la seguridad de que Harry lo seguiría, y así sucedió: Harry lo siguió.

Todavía era bastante temprano, sin embargo, varios bares de la zona ya tenían sus puertas abiertas y estaban listos para ser desvirgados por Gale. El rubio se interesó por uno llamado 'The Bronze' y, ni bien entraron, todas las miradas se fijaron en ambos. El hecho de que Gale anduviese mostrando el cuerpo de Draco con tan poca ropa no parecía causar grandes molestias.

El lugar era muy oscuro y la música sonaba demasiado fuerte. Harry sintió un poco de dolor de cabeza pero lo olvidó cuando Gale volvió a hablarle al oído: "Ven."

Llegaron a una zona repleta de sillones y Harry frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, él mismo no era un ángel pero, ¡por Sylar!, ¡un poco de dignidad! Estaba bien que estuviesen calientes pero, ¿realmente era necesario hacer todo eso en los pobres sillones?

La música cambió y empezó a sonar una canción que realmente era capaz de provocar dolor de cabeza pero que, al parecer, era del agrado de Gale, ya que lo impulsó a ponerse a bailar con dos desconocidos bastante atractivos. Harry, sin saber qué hacer, los miró con un poco de envidia. Draco jamás había bailado de esa manera con él y ni siquiera su versión Doll-era quería hacerlo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y empezó a sentir una leve incomodidad en los pantalones, causada por los sugerentes movimientos del cuerpo de su no-novio.

Cuando creía que su noche finalizaría de una manera muy triste, Gale se deshizo de los desconocidos y caminó hacia él. "¿Quieres bailar?"


End file.
